Tasting The Darkness
by Z.A.G
Summary: Everyone is happy to have Cloud back with them after being gone for so long. Yuffie discovers a little too late that Cloud is no longer the man they used to know. Chap 5- A Clouffie moment because I couldn't resist. Well... semi-Clouffie
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is titled 'Tasting The Darkness.' I was washing dishes one day. Well while doing this, at one point I reached into the sink where I grabbed something, something soft, and slick, squishy even. Like a piece of rubber maybe. Pulling my hand out of the water and opening my hand, I find myself holding a dead mouse. It freaked me out. I dunno why, but after that, this idea came to me. Strange?

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_**Tasting The Darkness**_

_Prologue_

The keyblade master had sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, and Ansem was blown away with the power of light. Darkness was sealed it seemed, and all of the heartless were dwindling in numbers in every world. Worlds that had been destroyed have been brought back. Though the victims to the Heartless were not. Though the battle was done, the struggle was only beginning.

Traverse Town, which was once swarming with offworlders lost it's population as the worlds were brought back. Everyone had been eager to leave, to return from whence they came. Home. Traverse Town, bearing too many hard memories, forced Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith back home to Hollow Bastion. They hoped to pick the pieces back up.

Upon returning home they started with a 'family' meeting in the library to set out a plan of action. It's only the three of them, how will they be able to live in such a large castle? Is there something they could do? Some way they could bring people to Hollow Bastion? They needed some good news. Something to bring their broken spirits up.

The good news came in from of their oldest friend, Cid Highwind, the gummi ship tech extraordinaire. He had been the one to create the gummi ship that brought the group off of Hollow Bastion nine years ago, when the Heartless first invaded their world. "Guess who I found?" The gummi pilot announced.

Standing silently behind the older man, half hidden behind the doorframe stood someone they thought they'd never see again. Someone dear to them, a lost piece of their family. Cloud Strife, with his blonde spikes, piercing blue eyes, and buster sword, he's what they remember last time they saw him. They had run into him once at the Coliseum. But after losing to Sora, even paired up with Leon, Cloud had disappeared, continuing on his journey to find the light he had lost.

Cloud had always been a quiet man, and had this strange darkness about him. He had always thought that the only way to defeat darkness, was to use darkness itself. And so he had left the group in search of a means to use darkness against itself.

Aerith Gainsborough is the first to confront their long lost friend. The two, years before Cloud had abandoned them, had been teenage sweethearts. It's evident in the woman's eyes that the feelings are still there.

Leon in his own way, welcomes his friend back home with a short nod, while the youngest of the group, Yuffie, can hardly contain her excitement. She bounces on her feet, biting the inside of her mouth to keep her mouth flapping off at a hundred miles an hour. She can tell that the moment between Aerith and Cloud is to be something special, and she doesn't want to be blamed for ruining it.

So Yuffie remains quiet, and watches with observing eyes as the two come together in the center of the library. Aerith welcomes him like she welcomes anyone home, with the warmest of hugs, except this one is one that Yuffie would have to say, that Aerith doesn't want to let go.

The young ninja feels giddy as she watches the two, watches as Cloud's hands encircle around Aerith's small waist. It's all one big soap opera to the ninja as she watches Cloud lean forward, pressing his lips to Aerith's. Chewing on her bottom lip she stares as Aerith's eyes drift close, and turning her gaze towards Cloud's face, she expects to see the same of him. Except he stares right back at her, his eyes seeming to hold nothing as he stares at her.


	2. Corrupted Innocence

Wh00t! Thanks for the feedback y'all! It's nice to know when something is being read and appreciated. Well this next chapter may or may not shed some light on the situation. (Cackles)

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

_Corrupted Innocence_

So Cloud is back, Aerith is happier then I have ever seen her and Squall is, well… Squall. You can't really describe Squall, he's… he's like a rock I think. Hard to the core, cold, and a pain in the ass. True, I was happy when Cid first brought Spikes home. I was happy because Aerith was happy, and her happiness is contagious you might say.

As it stands, I'm just trying to recall my past memories of Cloud, before we left Hallow Bastion. It doesn't help that I can hardly remember anything outside of Traverse Town. After all, I was just a kid when the Heartless first arrived. It would be nice if I could at least remember one thing about Cloud besides stories of him I was told as I grew up with Leon, Aerith, and the geezer. Oh… that's Cid.

Truth be told, yes the truth, a rarity coming from me, I'm not all that thrilled about being back at Hallow Bastion. I mean I grew up in Traverse Town, it's been my home longer than Hallow Bastion has been. Our arrival at Hallow Bastion felt like the first time I've ever been here, ya know?

Whoa… didn't mean to get so far off track. Alright Yuffie, think. Think _real_ hard. Ow… Maybe I should give up on this and just get to know Cloud. Heh… That would be interesting. Now if only he isn't so weird and creepy. Well that dark mysterious thing kind of fits him, I'll give him that. He seems like the quiet type sort of guy perhaps.

Oh what the hell, I'll just go have a good old fashion chat with him and try not to piss him off in the process. I don't think he'd consider us close enough to let me live. Now all I need to do is find him, difficult considering Hallow Bastion is so damn big. I think Traverse Town can fit in this place. We've been here for one week already and within that week I hadn't seen or heard a peep from Cloud. Then again, I've never taken the time to look for him either.

Unlike Squall and Aerith, who know this place like the back of their hands, I get lost. Well you know… does anyone really know the back of their hands? I mean, who takes the time to get to know their hands, in a none perverse way. Well back on topic. If I so much as walk down one hallway and make a turn, I have trouble backtracking my way to my room.

The most logical place to start my hunt is to go to the most useful source. That being Aerith, after all, she seems to hang off of him a lot; this observation being based off the first and only time I've seen him since he arrived in Hallow Bastion with Cid.

I still can't get over the fact that Aerith has had a boyfriend. It's not that she isn't the type of woman that anybody want to be with, quite the opposite really. She just never seemed the type interested in getting involved with any guy. I remember a few years back when I was just beginning to train as a ninja, I used to spy on Leon or Aerith to improve my stealth. Well one night when they thought I was in bed sleeping, I had been spying on Leon who happened to go to Aerith's room.

Have you ever imagined what it would be like if Squall actually tried asking someone out? Hard to imagine with that tough exterior right? So when good Ol' Squallie had asked Aerith out, just for a casual dinner, I had almost laughed my ass off.

Squall, is anything but a lady's ma. He had stood in front of Aerith for five minutes, running his hands through his hair, tapping his foot, and seemingly ramble on endlessly. It was something I've never seen him do before. It was cute actually, one of the rare times that Squall had done anything remotely cute. In the end, when he finally found the right words, Aerith declined. She _declined!_ After the embarrassment Squall put himself in you'd think she'd accept the offer out of pity or something. I would have. I don't think Squall ever asked anyone out to do anything with him after that, poor guy.

I never understood why Aerith had declined Squall's offer, not until recently. She already had Cloud, she remained faithful to him after all these years, even when they didn't know whether or not he was still alive out there.

I think, even now with Cloud here, that Aerith should be with Squall. They've supported one another through dark times, and unlike Cloud, Squall hasn't abandoned her, or any of us. I don't see what Aerith sees in Cloud besides a past love. Then again, it's none of my business, I guess.

After walking for who knows how long, I finally reach Aerith's door. Knocking three times I rocked on the balls of my feet while I waited for her to answer, if she's even in the room.

Having been close to leaving to search elsewhere, the sounds of a lock being unlatched drew back my attention. I stopped rocking and waited as the door opened up to reveal none other that Cloud. This of course would mean I didn't have to go through the hassle of asking Aerith where he is. Under normal circumstances I would be relieved that I don't have to do extra work.

Why aren't these circumstances normal you wonder? Aside from Cloud answering for Aerith's room which was a surprise to begin with, the bigger surprise is the fact that he is totally, completely, no questions about it, naked. Completely and utterly nude for my young innocent seventeen year old eyes to see. I mean… _Holy GAWD!_

"Eep!" I spun around faster than I thought possible, my hands slapping over my eyes to try and block out the image in my mind. You'd think he'd have pants on, or boxers, or a damn towel maybe! Normal people don't answer doors in the nude. What the hell is wrong with him? Wait a minute, why is he naked to begin with? Is Aerith in there with him? _Ack! _No.. Bad brain, stop that train of thought, thinking process is now officially shut off line. _Ahh! Mental images!_

"Damn it Cloud! Where the hell are your clothes?" Naturally, the best way to get over your embarrassment is to attack the one that caused it. I think my face might be burned from how hot it is.

"On the floor."

On the floor he says, as if it were so damn obvious, or so damn normal. I heard myself snort, and a moment later swallow the lump in my throat, "Where's Aerith?" I still haven't removed my hands from my eyes and there's no way in hell I'm going to turn back around even with my hands over my eyes.

"In the bed…"

_Oh Gawd…._

"….Asleep."

Oh _Gawd_, that did it, my innocence is completely and utterly killed. My pure mind that I managed to keep for so long has been destroyed by those four words. _Gawd, _Aerith is asleep, it must have been too much for her to take all at once, she must have passed out from it all. _Eww_… _Grossness!_ I can't even think innocently now. Well fuck, I'm going to regret asking, but I had to make sure.

"Why are you naked, Cloud?"

"I just finished taking a shower…. Aerith is asleep… I heard a knock… I answered it before it could wake her up."

"Oh!" Though I'm relieved that this was all an innocent misunderstanding, or not innocent, depending on how you look at it, I would have felt better if he didn't answer like I'm some sort of retard. Then again, I do have my hands covering my eyes which are closed, while my back is turned to him. Maybe he's just in thinking that I am one.

"Well um… I'll just talk to Aerith later then." There's no way in hell I'm going to ask Cloud if we could talk somewhere. I bet he'd think that I' just trying to get a free strip tease or something. I'm not saying Cloud is hideous looking or unattractive. He is, in some sort of way, perfect. And that huge ass sword he wields, that's just as big as he is, I can honestly say that he isn't compensating for anything.

The sound of the door closing sounded behind me, that meant Spikes went back into the room. The nerve of him, I didn't tell him the discussion is over, and he didn't even have the decency to give a 'Farewell' or a 'See ya later' to me. _Pshh! Two can play this game._

Without saying anything, I removed my hands from my eyes, opened them, and began making my way down the hall. I think I'll go find Leon, or Cid. I wanted to know why Aerith gets her own bathroom while I have to walk halfway through this castle to take a piss. The next time I see Spikes I'll have to ask him what sort of things he puts in his hair to make it dry so quickly. It must be expensive stuff if he had just gotten out of the shower and it was dry by the time he answered the door.

If I wasn't so embarrassed and if Cloud hadn't returned to Aerith's room, I would have entered it to talk to her. And if I had done that, I would have seen why it took Cloud a moment too long to say that Aerith is asleep. In my dictionary, sleeping means warm and cozy in a bed having dreams that I can't remember when I wake up. I assumed that my definition of sleeping was the same in every dictionary. So it never occurred to me that I should have just taken a peek inside the room, just to make sure. I confess, I messed up.

(Smiles widely) Truth of the matter is, this is not the original Chapter One. The original focused on Cloud and Aerith. I wrote it around three in the morning, and when I began reading it, I freaked myself out and had to write a new chapter, in Yuffie's P.O.V. Honestly, the original was NOT appropriate. I ripped it up and burned it in a garbage can XDDD.


	3. Loneliness

It's been awhile since I updated anything. Sorry folks, I've been a bit distracted and I'm still waiting for my computer to be finished. Sigh… I'm beginning to think I'll never get it back .

_Loneliness_

It's has been two days since my confrontation with Cloud at Aerith's door. Within those two days I've decided that returning to Hallow Bastion was the worst idea in the long sad history of bad ideas. There is no crowded streets, no shops, and no café. There is absolutely nothing to do besides grow more irritable with each passing day.

It struck me this morning while eating my cereal that I was utterly lonely. It's true that I'm still with the same people I was with at Traverse Town, but now everyone seems to always be scattered about the Bastion. Leon is always off somewhere training. He has yet to drag me off with him like he used to do at Traverse Town at the butt crack of dawn. Cid is always busy tinkering around with his gummi ship. If it needs to have maintenance down to it that often, I don't think it should be flying around.

I last saw Cloud wondering around in the library. His face was buried in a book that I wasn't willing to get close enough to him to see what it was that he was reading. All I knew was that there was no way in hell I was going anywhere near him for awhile. I did however watch him from the entrance. He just continued to pace around, back and forth, with this half smile across his lips. It reminded me of a teenager giving that mischievous smile as he plots for the next prank. He either didn't notice me, or chose to ignore me. Probably the later.

I have grown increasingly worried about Aerith. I still haven't seen or heard anything from her. I had contemplated going to her room again, but after the first embarrassing encounter with Cloud, I'm too scared that it would be repeated if I went. So I just choose to just worry, and do nothing about it. _Stupid spiky headed jerk._

So besides my normal routine of hanging around in my room tossing a small squishy ball at my ceiling from a spot on my bed; I've learned the thrills and excitements of wandering aimlessly around the great halls of Hallow Bastion. At least now I can make it to the bathroom without getting lost along the way and end up running around madly looking for it.

I basically cover the first floor of Hallow Bastion when I go make my rounds. I never planner out a specific route but after doing it several times, I find myself taking the same route each time. Which is good because if I went off route, I would probably get confused and get lost all over again. I'm, of course, accompanied with my blue squishy ball that I bounce off the floor or walls of the hallways. Anything to cut through the dead of silence that this place seems to carry everywhere around it.

It's the only sounds I really ever hear, the sounds of my own feet, my ball, and my breathing. Sometimes when I don't bring my ball, or I'm simply not bouncing it, if I stand still in one of the empty hallways, I could sweat I can hear a dull 'thump' echoing in my ears softly, and it repeats itself over and over again. I was creped out the first time I heard it, thinking that Hallow Bastion has a heartbeat, but after thinking about it, I realized that it was not the Bastion's heartbeat I hear, but my own. I just bounce my ball now just for the fact I can't hear it if I do.

So needless to say, when I hear the sound that is not caused by me, I investigate. It's what had made me find Cloud in the library that one time. I heard the sound of footsteps and pages being flipped. Right now however, I hear something coming from the kitchen.

I expected to see Leon getting something to snack on while on break from training, or perhaps Cid grabbing something to eat. It was neither of them, it was someone who I didn't even think as a possibility.

"Aerith!" I literally shouted. I found myself more than a little relieved, happy, and excited in one mixture of hype to see the healer. Especially since the creepy confrontation with Cloud at her bedroom door.

I must have surprised her because she flinched at the sound of my voice cutting through the thick sheet of silence. She turned around and greeted me with a halfhearted smile as I skipped into the kitchen. Making my way over to the table I plopped down in a chair as unladylike as possible for me, "Geez Aerith, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a few days. What are you doing in here?"

You know it's bad when you find hearing the sound of your own voice it weird. I hadn't so much as whispered since I left Aerith's door. I should really start talking to myself or something. It's not like it would really be different anyways, I talk and no one listens. I follow Leon off to training, and speak to him throughout the entire walk, and he'd just nod occasionally, so in a way, it was like I was talking to myself whenever I speak to him. He's like a damned wall.

"I was… feeling under the weather. I still am." Aerith explained, I mouthed an 'O' in response and watched the healer from my position at the table. For some strange reason, she looked… fragile suddenly, exhausted, like the life has been sucked right out of her.

She walked stiffly from cabinet to cabinet, obviously getting ready to cook herself something. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me to ask her if she had been crying because her eyes were so red and puffy that it was upsetting me just to look at her. As a matter of fact, the only part of her that seemed presentable was her pink dress. Her hair was such a mess, and I can't recall a time Aerith ever had short of perfect hair. Even when she was sick with food poisoning last year, she still took time to make her hair perfect.

Anything I was going to say, stopped at the back of my throat as footsteps echoed in the kitchen as someone else entered. I turned my head towards the entrance to see Cloud enter the room, and immediately upon taking a seat at the table, I stood up. "Well you two probably want to be alone." I announced, glancing from Cloud towards Aerith, the healer had stopped her progress to turn towards me. I can't… describe the look in her eyes. I'm not sure I want to even try to understand it.

It was like.. She was asking for help, or pleading to me. Maybe she wasn't. I dunno.. I just know that Cloud's presence makes me uncomfortable, every time I see him, his clothes slowly came off one by one in my mind and I just have to leave before I choke. My innocence is totally and completely destroyed, good by innocence, I knew thee well.

"I'll talk to you later Aerith!" I said over to her before turning towards the exit and making my way towards the kitchen door. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Cloud following me with his eyes. I would have shivered if he wasn't watching me. Luckily my chills disappeared when I left the kitchen, back to the routes again I guess.


	4. The Value of Visitors

It's been a long time since I updated this. Eh heh heh… sorry folks. I know you might be expecting something great, but I'm sticking on track of what was originally suppose to happen. So this chapter won't hold too much.

_**The Value of Visitors**_

There's something strange about the sound of a Gummi Ship, as how it runs to begin with, I'll never know. I'm a ninja, not a mechanic whiz like Good Ol' Cid. The sound they give off is something hard to describe, like a vibration in the air. The exhaust that shoots from their engines was scentless, which was weird in the fact that I still nearly choke to death whenever I inhale it. Despite the fact that a Gummi Ship is naturally quiet, in a place like Hollow Bastion, you can pick out the sound from a mile away. I might be exaggerating a little, but who's keeping track?

The fact of the matter is, it's the happiest sound I've heard ever since I left Traverse Town. It wasn't Cid's Gummi Ship making all the racket either. No, the sounds were coming from new arrivals. Hollow Bastion was starting to get new visitors, and several of them were talking about restoration of the world to bring back 'the elegant shine we once knew' or whatever they said. I don't know what they are talking about, I just knew that socially, I wouldn't be deprived anymore.

I'm always the first one to greet the new arrivals, bouncing on my heels as I wait for the Gummi Ship to land, (a little frightened the first few times when I thought they were going to hit me). 'Welcome people! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! Asketh me of anything, and I will grant thee' is what I tell them, and end up gaining strange looks. What did they know? They weren't the ones that was basically alone for weeks with just a handful of friends and a creepy, possible psychopathic blonde guy.

"Aerith! New arrivals are here!" I exclaimed as I shifted from foot to foot in the kitchen as she cleaned some dishes. I watched as she nodded slightly and gave a smile. She still seemed off to me, but every time I asked her if she was alright she would simply reply that she's 'feeling under the weather.'

_Translation: I'm sick of Cloud._ At least that's what I'm gaining at.

"Come on! Lets go meet them!" I didn't have to wait for her, but it's my strong belief that she needs to get out. Breathe in fresh air, see the sun; she been cooped up in this place for so long that I'm beginning to think she's going as crazy as I am. My next step would be to find Squall and get him out too; he's been making it a habit to be completely out of my sights four two weeks now and it was beginning to irk me.

_Translation: Ninja girl is getting pissed off at a certain someone._

"Alright." Aerith finally said, and when I heard that answer I couldn't have been happier. She may have been about to make a comment like 'after I finish the dishes' or something along the lines but with my _badass _ninja skills, I grabbed her and started tugging her to the door before she could say otherwise.

New arrivals were always a sight for sore eyes, and I'm hoping that they'll make some sort of amusement park. It's boring around here, I can hope, can't I? It's usually Cid that greets the new arrivals after me, this will be Aerith's first time around. I don't know if Leon has, but I know that Cloud hasn't. He seems to like to stick to only three rooms.

The library, where he paces back and forth reading with that creepy smile of his. I'm beginning to wonder if he's reading some books that shouldn't be allowed for the safety of innocent eyes. Not that my eyes are innocent anymore, not after the whole-- we're just going to move on with the topic before my mind begins to wander.

The second room is the kitchen, although he seems to only be in there if Aerith is. He probably doesn't know how to cook, that lazy bum. I mean, I can't cook, but that's because I haven't taken time to learn. What's his excuse? He's like… three years older than I am I think.

The third and final room that he keeps himself in is Aerith's room. Again the same rule applies to the kitchen I've learned, he's only in there when Aerith is. I think they're just sharing the room which I don't get because there's so many open free rooms that he could have. I know that they're adults and I know what people would assume from such sleeping arrangements, but such thoughts concerning Aerith with anyone seems just… _wrong._

"You need to get out more, Aerith." I commented when I felt her lagging behind me, I wasn't running _that_ fast.

"Not everyone is as young as you Yuffie."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "You're making yourself sound like an old hag Aerith. You're twenty two if I recall."

"Twenty three."

"Okay so I don't recall correctly. You're right, you are old." I stuck my tongue out and smiled. I like this, it's been a long time since I got to converse with Aerith in this kind of atmosphere. The prospect of more people is just a major boost in spirits I guess.

Before I knew it we're outside standing in front of a Gummi Ship that landed. It was a strange one, I haven't seen the model before. It was _hot_ in my book. I mentally stored the ship in my head and decided that in a later time, when I had the munny, I'm going to get one just like it. It was a greenish tint, and was much smaller than normal ones. It was lean, obviously created for speed. It's just like me, small and agile, uncatchable.

The door to the gummi ship opened on the side. Making that mechanical sound that resembled that of water being poured on a hot frying pan. I swear mist had come out of the side of the doors.

It was a single person, one man that came of the ship. He looked like a warrior, built, but in a more toned sort of way like Cloud and Leon. He wore a blue uniform, a shoulder pad. But the thing that stuck out the most from him is definitely the hair. Where Cloud's defied gravity, this guys went a step further. It defied the chemistry that Cloud's hair is based on. It's much longer than the blonde's, it was jet black, but just as spikey and ridiculous.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion!" I announced immediately after getting in his appearance. _Hot!_ It was about time some guys that weren't some old people showed up. The only thing I've had for my mind to play with was Cloud standing na- _ack! _"Eh heh heh… I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! And this is Aerith!"

I turned to Aerith and saw her smiling at him in that way that I see most girls do when-- _Oh no you don't Aerith, you have Cloud._ I watched as he raised his hand up and scratched the back of his head, grinning widely. _Aww!_ "Zack Fair, how you all doing? I came to help rebuild, but I don't really do much construction I can protect people. Consider me a mercenary for higher."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Score one for Yuffie and my oh so brilliant mind of mine! In my hands falls the perfect tool to figure out what the hell is up Cloud's ass- er… wow. Bad use of analogy for me at the moment. "Great! We have a room for you!" I announced cheerfully.

"We do?" Aerith sounded confused. Poor confused Aerith, she's been under the weather after all, her mind doesn't seem to match the awesome speed of mine.

"Yep! Right in the main hall, across from Aerith's!" I grinned and Zack looked at Aerith and smiled as well.

"Well great! I guess you guys need a bodyguard then."

Boy do we ever, "Yep! Can't trust all the people that arrive here instantly after all." Oh I'm so smart.

"Then why trust him?"

"Shh! Aerith! I'm working here!" I patted her on the head and she gave an annoyed huff. It makes me happy, she was beginning to show signs of life already. I knew getting her out of that god forsake place and away from Cloud would do her some good. Obviously he's no good for her, and therefore I'll have to speak with him. Hopefully with clothes on. As in with him dressed, not me without clothes--arg! Stupid mind over thinks things these days. So what if Cloud looks eh.. Heh heh _Godly_ he's still creepy, and Damnit! I should be having these thoughts, I'm too young. Eighteen is too young.

"Well since I have a place already then let me grab my things. I thought I was going to have too look around for awhile." Zack disappeared into the ship and came back out a minute later with a duffle bag over one sword and a big sword over the other. Big, enormous sword. I thought Cloud was the only one that wielded something so ridiculous. What was with guys these days and having big swords. Ha! I thought that without any trouble.

"Well, alright." I heard Aerith say at my side. It finally registered that there's no ifs, ands, or buts, about this. I swear Cloud is up to no good, and with Zack around, (hopefully the sword isn't for show) things will be uncovered. He'll be the obvious one about, but he's just a distraction for Cloud. I'll be behind the shadows in my ultra stealthy ninja skills, watching his every movement from now on.

He won't be able to read without me secretly over his shoulder. He won't be able to walk without a shadow looming behind him. He won't be able to shower- wait.. Wait, he'll shower alone. That I will make sure of.

That's right, Yuffie is on the case. The case of: _what exactly IS Cloud Strife up too?_


	5. Hide and Seek

Well it's that time again! I'm updating a fic. Oh boy. See how well I stick to one story? At this rate I'll never finish anything that I want. Well anyway, enough talking, and more storytelling whoo!

_**Hide and Seek**_

There are a few things I've noticed in the last two days since I've 'hired' Mr. Hot--er… Zack as a bodyguard or patrolman, depending on how you look at it. Now I may be one of the youngest people living around the immediate area, but I'm not dense, nor am I slow. In the respect, I have a 'hunch' that Zack is enjoying his job a little too much ever since I informed him that he's to be keeping a close eye on Aerith.

Do you get what I'm getting out? Put it bluntly, I think he likes Aerith. No I'm not jealous, I mean, he is _hot_ but he's also like, twenty five or something. Not that should matter too much, but I think it makes him more dedicated to the work. I see him flirting with Aerith while in passing, but the poor innocent Aerith seems to not have any feelings towards him, or is refusing to show any.

Which is complete bullshit. It's my theory that there's only one reason and one reason alone that Aerith wouldn't show any signs that she likes him. Well a name rather. He's creepy, he's blond, he looks good naked, and he's--wait. Wait. _Wait_ Gawd damnit! Ugh! Cloud! He's such an asshole, he annoys the hell out of me even when he's nowhere to be found.

Okay. I'm good now. I am. So currently, while Zack is…Well honestly I don't know where he is at the moment, but that's besides the point. Wherever he may be, I'm taking the time to do my part in 'unravel the mystery of Cloud.' Where is the current object of my thoughts? Low and behold, our resident Dark Lord Wannabe is residing in the grand library, pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. 

Where am I currently? Hiding behind the stairwell that leads to the second floor. With my kickass ninja stealth skills, I was able to sneak in unnoticed and watch him. Not that watching him as done me any good. He's just been reading. I don't know what he's reading though, I've been trying to trace the books he reads while in here, but whenever I pick up a book that I think he was reading, it ends up being some weird fictional story, and something tells me he's reading something more important than that.

I _could_ get closer to him to try and see the title of the book, or the contents, but that would involve moving. After crouching down behind the stairs for a good hour or so, I don't think I have the capability to move so quietly. In fact, in my current position, my knees are screaming at me to move, or stretch. Neither of which I am willing to do, because it would give away my position. And a ninja is hidden until she strikes, or until in the clear. Sometimes it sucks to be as dedicated as I am.

In all actuality… I. Am. BORED. Oh my _gawd_! I thought stalking Cloud would at least give me some entertainment, but no. He just paces back and forth within the same eight tiles on the damned shiny floor. Back and forth, back and forth. Flip page here, continue pacing. Not a very exciting steak out to me. I was hoping to acquire some information. If he continues to pace back and forth anymore in the next five minutes, I'm going to shove a shuriken up his ass.

Oh my gawd! He closed his book! Yes! He might be done, and hell! It's something knew. Alright, he put it back onto the shelf, alright Yuffie, remember, third red book, after every other blue book. Holy crap, that sounded confusing.

I remained in my hiding spot while Cloud made his way towards the door. I'm most likely in the clear, or rather I hope I'm in the clear. That's until I notice he is only standing in front of the door, not moving. What is he planning now? Oh my god… he's turning around.

He's looking at me.. No staring at me. Why is he smiling? Shit! I've been caught, what do I do? Oh my god, what is he reaching for. The light switch! Eep! Okay.. Creepy. I swear to god his eyes glowed in the dark for a split second. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ Are my initial thoughts before I hear the door open and close. Signaling that he left. That bastard! He left me alone in the dark? I _hate_ the dark.

It's not that I'm afraid of the dark. No. I'm not. I'm a ninja, I'm not afraid of the dark. I just have an unnatural paranoia of being alone in the dark where I can't see a flipping inch in front of me. There's a difference!

The first thing I tried was walking, blindly through the dark, hands on the wall on my end of the library. There has to be a light switch somewhere around here. Of course not. Why would there be?

"Cloud.. When I find you, I'm going to kill you." I grinded my teeth as my eyes dart back and forth, looking for any trace of light. It has suddenly dawned on me that I can't tell left from right in this damn room without the light being on. I don't know where the hell the door is.

Now that I think about it, if I had been a smart person, I would have climbed up the stairs and made a straight shot from there to the door on the upper level. But _nooo_! My first reaction had to be, 'find a nonexistent light switch before the paranoia gets to you.'

When you have a paranoia such as this, and you're in the current situation that I'm in. You begin to hear things, and see things that you know you can't really see because it's too dark but doesn't stop you from imagining things. For instance, every time I take a step, it echoes in the library ever so slightly that it makes it sound like someone else is in the room as well. Now this is foolish and stupid to imagine that someone is timing there steps to mine because I'm in the dark, and since I'm in the dark, and since I can't see a flipping thing, that means no one else can see anything as well.

Unless of course you have night vision, and I'm beginning to wonder if Cloud has night vision. Of my gawd! What if he does have night vision? He could be in the room now, slowly stalking his way towards me, messing with my mind? Okay, okay. Breathe Yuffie. No one is in the room with you. 

I decided to take a chance, I moved away from the safety of the reassuring wall that I was at and decided to go straight out. Keeping my hands in front of me at all times, I'd hate to run face first into a book shelf, I made my way towards the direction that I'm hoping is towards the door. 

"No one is here, nothing is there, no one is going to eat you." I kept telling myself. I pause to listen, for what I don't know. Maybe to myself. My heart feels like it wants to burst right out of my chest and I'm having a hard time keeping myself from hyperventilating. Nope! I'm not afraid of the dark.

"Hello Yuffie." I literally shrieked as I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder, added to the fact that I most likely jumped three feet into the air and nearly pissed myself you can guess what happened. Yep, I fell flat on my face.

"Holy shit. Oh my gawd." I tried to calm myself down, which involved deep breaths. Deep slow breaths. Bullshit, I'm practically hyperventilating here. "Cloud, you…. You… asshole!" If I wasn't so terrified and pissed off all at the same time, I would wonder how he got behind me, and how he managed to find me in the pitch black darkness. "Why the hell did you have to turn the lights off."

"A little game, of hide and seek. I found you." I could feel it, and I could hear it in his voice. He was smirking. I just _know_ he is, and it makes me want to hit him all the more, or shove a shuriken up his ass. No.. Make that two of them.

I finally found the strength I needed to pick myself off the floor. When back up on my feet, I turned around to face him. He wasn't very easy to see, I can just make out the outline of his form. His eyes though, I can see a glow in them, this dark swirling glow that flowed in his eyes. In the darkness it's must be easier to see because I never noticed it like this in the light. 

"Jesus.. Do you have night vision or something?" I joked, trying to calm myself down. I shuffled from foot to foot, feeling a bit nervous with him so close. I don't think I've been this close up to Cloud ever since he opened Aerith's door. 

"…No."

"Then how did you find me?"

"….Your watch."

"My watch?" I looked down at my watch and nearly smacked myself. The band on my watch glows in the dark, a nice bright green. I thought it was pretty cool when I bought it, but since I make it a habit to stay in well lighted areas, I forgot it glowed in the dark up till this point. Of course, Cloud has to be a smartass about it. "Uh.. Right. Well then, game over. I lose, you win. So where's the exit?" I gave a nervous sounding laugh as I scratched the back of my head.

"But we haven't discussed what I won." He replied back.

"Er… Not getting a shuriken shoved up your ass?" I offered rather nonchalantly for my part. 

"No."

"Uh… Me not hitting you a few times in the head." 

"No." He was leaning forward a bit. 

"Um… A candy stick?" I offered as I stepped away from him.

"No." I looked down at his hands as they came to rest on my shoulders.

"Um… I don't know?" 

I felt him push me lightly, and found myself with my back against a bookshelf, which pointed out that I had been close to the door. At least, I hoped. Hell of a lot closer than I originally had been at least. His face came too close to mine, too close for comfort and my heart began beating much faster again.

"Keep guessing." I could feel his breath across my lips as I felt that. Something seemed to settle over me, a cloud. Not Cloud, but a _cloud_, a haze. I dunno, I just felt captivated all of a sudden. I wasn't sure if I was even breathing anymore as my eyes closed. Out of fear? Out of anticipation? Oh my gawd, what am I doing?

"Everything alright in here?"

Lights flicked on and I snapped out of the haze, with a loud yelp, I shoved Cloud away from me before anything happened. Not that anything _would _have happened. I turned my gaze to the person at the door, the one who put light in the room, my hero. 

"Zack!" I shouted before I literally ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you!" I exclaimed before burying my face into his chest, "Do you know how much I love you! So damn much! You saved me!"

"Uh.." Poor guy, he seemed so confused at the moment. "I did? From what?"

"From what? From Cloud!" I turned around to stick my tongue out at him, only… Cloud wasn't there.

"Um… You're the only one in here." 

"Bullshit!" I pushed him away, "He's hiding." I exclaimed before running around the library, looking through all the isles of bookcases. No Cloud. He isn't in the library. "But…" I ran upstairs to look at the upper level, no Cloud.

"I think you're just weird." Zack laughed before turning away and walking out from the bottom floor.

I moved my way back down the stairs, scratching at my head. Did I just imagine it all? Am I so screwed up from being in the dark that long that my imagination flew away that much? Maybe I'm going crazy? Maybe Cloud really isn't the crazy one but me? Maybe it's from the lack of social interactions with people. 

I paused at the door on the first floor. I scanned the area one last time, feeling extremely confused about the entire ordeal before I flipped the light switch off. "See you around Yuffie." I quickly flipped the light switch on as fast as my heart jumped. I looked around and see no one. Looking up to the second floor, that's where I see him. Leaning over the railing, staring down at me with those weird freaky eyes and a half smile, half smirk across his lips. 

I change my mind, Cloud is the crazy one. There's no ifs ands or buts about that. "You jerk!" I stuck my tongue out at him for lack of better insult. I flicked the switch off and slammed the door shut as I left the library. I didn't question where he had been hiding or how he had hidden so well. I didn't want to know, the more facts I know about how he does the things he does, the more it creeps me out. 

I raised my hand and touched my lips as I walked. I had almost… Cloud was… I couldn't resist.. Those eyes. It was like a spell, I dunno, maybe he's a vampire. Such a weirdo. Damn. I still didn't find anything, next time though. Oh ho! Next time, I'll beat information out of him.

�

�

�

Ooooh man. My tenses are all out of whack on this one XD Sorry guys. Anyways, I have decided. This is my LAST chapter… for First-Person point of view. XD Third person it is! I want to get more details in, and I can't seem to do it with First Person. So I shall do it with third. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update. This idea came to me while sitting in the middle of Acting class in the dark theater D


	6. Opposition of Clarity

It's hard keeping up with all the fics I've got going on. So many are in the works and I am forced to neglect some for the sake of others then switch it up and neglect the others for the sake of the originally neglected ones… oO Yeesh. Point of the matter is, don't give up hope because I haven't abandoned any yet, I just wait for ideas to come before I update. )

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

**__**

Opposition of Clarity

Graceful swings, elegant strikes; attacking the enemy with the courage and bravery of a hero. He struck at the enemy, blocked the invisible counterattack, swiped at a form unseen by eyes. Aerith watched him intently and I could see why, it is a sight to see. Not to mention he is a bit… well… hot. I hadn't exactly expected to come across the show of him training right outside the front doors of the uber-sized castle, and I was initially surprised to find Aerith already being out here watching him.

Of course after sitting here several minutes myself, I couldn't peel my eyes off of him and I began to wonder certain things about him that I never thought at first. Things such as- Is it humanly possible for someone wielding such a huge meat cleaver to wield it with such ease and grace?

Sweat stains formed on his shirt in the center of his back, his armpits and around his neck; a testament of how much effort it must take to wield a large sword like that. I wonder what would happen if he accidentally drops it on his foot? Would the weight alone be enough to cut it off?

He finished and wiped his brow with his forearm before turning around and take notice of the audience that he had been oblivious to before. "Oh.. Hey!" He called out before flashing Aerith and I a white smile.

"HI!" I chirped before bouncing to my feet. I skipped over to him and pinched my nose, "Woah. Grossness! You need a shower." I waved my hand in front of him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah." He dropped the sword to the side before shedding his shirt off.

Eep! I turned around quickly and put my hands on my face as I felt it heat up. Oh my god, it's happening all over again. First Cloud answers Aerith's door naked and now _he's _stripping his clothes off in front of me. My poor defenseless mind. I swear there's some sort of evil organization out there trying to warped my already treasure twisted mind. "Gawd! There are rooms!"

"Perhaps you'd like to get some food later?" I glared at Aerith, not because she was offering to take him out for dinner, but because she seemed unaffected by the fact that he had just took his shirt off. Isn't she suppose to be the 'I'm so innocent and pure, mother's use me as an example for their daughters to follow' type of woman? Honestly, what happened to her.

"Hot damn!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and I had to ignore the urge to roll my eyes. He walked pass me carrying his shirt and sword, dressed in only his pants, boots, and… undershirt.

"Oops! Hee hee hee." I dropped my hands now that I realize that I was a complete dumbass for acting the way I did. They both looked at me like I had something on my face.

"Well then, you should get cleaned up first." Aerith commented before giggling. Aw. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see Aerith act like this, coming out of her shell, and it's all thanks to me and my masterful skills of doom. Who knew that getting Zack as a Bodyguard for all of us (from outside danger of course) would also help Aerith out in the long run.

With Zack around, things have felt a lot safer. Cloud has dedicated himself to be the boogeyman lurking in the library, which I've come to ignore and forget that has existed. Even better yet, I've taken notice of the fact that Cloud hasn't been going into Aerith's room ever since the first week of Zack's arrival. That is just damn good news for me. Cloud can lurk in the library all he wants and be his creepy self so long as he leaves all of us alone.

"You're coming too right Yuffie?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to come to dinner with Zack and I aren't you?"

"Nope!" I announced before sticking my tongue out at her. "I'm going to look for Leon, he's been hiding from me ever since we got here and I'm sick of it."

"Who's Leon?" Zack asked suddenly.

"You never got to meet him?" He shook his head. "Never?" Shook his head again. I blinked at him stupidly.

"Hmm.." Aerith started as she brought a hand to her cheek and tilted her head to the side, a clear 'Aerith is thinking' posture. "I haven't seen him in a long time too now that you mention it."

I started to panic as I heard that, "When did _you _lastsee him?"

"I'm not really sure. He said he needed to go visit somewhere and get something. But that was… Well.. Awhile ago. He didn't say when he's getting back either so it's probably just taking him awhile."

Okay, so it's not as bad as I had originally thought. Squall is just off in who knows where, doing whatever it is he's doing. Perhaps getting supplies for rebuilding our home. After all, we did need a lot of supplies. "Oh, well. I guess I could visit Smokestack, I haven't talked to him in awhile either."

--

"Oh geezer!" I listened to my voice bounce off the walls of the shop before reaching my ears once more in an echo. The shop for the most part is dark, save for the back room where Cid has his office. I never could find the damn light switch for the shop so it's not the first time that I found myself inching my way through the shop; making sure not to trip over any air-hoses, wrenches, or any other odds and ends that the greasy mechanic leaves laying around.

"Cid! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I chimed as I made way towards the office. My foot connected with one of the many tools lying around the shop floor and the resulting effect is a wrench grinding across the cold concrete floor before hitting a hollow drum. "Oops!"

Once I reached my destination (with many detours along the way) I found myself standing in an empty office with a turned over chair, and papers tossed all over. Cid always has been a slob. "Well this is great. For once he goes and has a social life." I tossed my hands up in the air before I picked the chair up from the ground and placed it on it's legs. I took a seat and propped my feet up on his desk before leaning the chair back onto its two hind legs, getting myself in the prime relaxed position.

That's when I heard it, a crash. A clatter coming from the dark confines of Cid's shop, and informing me that I'm not, as I had assumed to be, alone. Detective Great Ninja Yuffie on the job! Of course I will investigate, someone is messing with the old man's shop and it's probably some punk kid.

I slipped the office door open and peeked out from the safety of the lighted room. Of course, I can't see much farther than a good six feet, the length the light reaches out from the windows, and of course, I don't see anything that is in a visible radius. Things are never that simple for me it seems. Gawd! What god is yanking my chain now?

Any normal person would look for the light switch that operates the shop, but not me. Nope, I can't be bothered with such details, besides, the Chimney doesn't have his switches in a logical place. Like, say; next to the door?

Being the badass fearless Great Ninja that I am, I stalked out into the darkened shop. Somewhere between the end of the light, and ten paces out in the darkness, I became acutely aware of the fact that I seem to keep getting myself in dark rooms. I had been lost in the library with Cloud stalking me; that had not been my imagination, I refuse to believe that. At least this time I don't have to worry about 'Spooky-Disappearing-Mutated-Chocobo-People' stalking me in the darkness.

My head jerked to the side as I heard something rattle once more, "Who's there!" I already had a ninja star out just in case. With my awesomeness of skills, I could totally hit my target by just hearing the vibrations through the air to pinpoint exactly where I want to hit. Err.. Sort of. Leon doesn't seem to think I have very good aim, but that's only because he seems to always jump in front of them when I throw them. It's totally unintentional… sometimes.

Just like in any spooky book or film, I didn't get an answer, of course. So I did the most logical thing I could. I pressed my teeth together and blew air out sharply, hissing like a feline to scare off the spooky things apparently living in Cid's shop. _Then _I proceeded to meet the danger on the other side.

__

Tip-toe

Tip-toe

Tip-toe. Hee hee hee!

Tip-toe!

Tip-**Crack! **"Sh-rap!" Ouch. Okay, landing on a cold concrete floor was not my idea as graceful. "Ugh.. Stupid tools laying around." Reaching out to find the offending hydroglitchcorrectionalthingamober, (I don't know what tools Cid has laying around, and even if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't know the names. They're waaay too technical for me) in any case, reaching for the… aforementioned tool, I grabbed something soft… and warm… and wet.

I suddenly felt a chill blow by. That's right, a chill wind blew buy in a closed up shop, it's possible, Cid might have air conditioning. The _thing_ my hand landed on had an outer layer, which due to it's texture and other sorts, reminded me faintly of pants. Only faintly because they were wet and slimy feeling, no person _alive_ would wear pants like that. **Gulp**

As I moved my hand down, I closed my eyes. Why? So I couldn't see in the pitch black floor what I was feeling up. Of course it makes compleeeete sense in all honesty. When I felt something akin to laces, and leather, my throat ran dry.

"Hee.. Hee.. Hee.."

I suddenly realized two things in that moment. One, I was feeling up someone's leg who is obviously not responding. Two, it's in Cid's shop, who doesn't have anyone working for him. And three, my hand propping me up was surrounded by a cold thick substance. Logic seemed fleeting most times for me, but even a moron could figure this out.

"Oh my god…" I chanted over and over again, feeling my eyes begin to sting. Cloud had gotten to Cid, Cloud had _killed_ Cid. He had snuffed out the smokestack, the nicotine reigning champion. He broke the chain smoker, no more puffs of clouds all because of Cloud! It had to have been Cloud, he's lost his marbles, if he ever had marbles to begin with. But if he did, he's completely lost them. They are gone, bye-bye, see ya later. I've-gone to dark-lord-wannabe-mutated-chocobo-man to homicidal-I-like-to-eat-people-rawr-man.

"Oh my GAWD!" I leapt from my spot, and I heard a crash from the other end of the shop. Cloud must still be in here, he knows I know it's him. He knows that I know that he knows that I know and he's going to kill _ME_ now! Unless I escape first and get help. "Stay away you Freakazoid!" I shouted before hurling stars across the shop before running towards the door that I had entered. I barely could see it in the dark; in fact, if it weren't for the tiny window that he had on his front door, there wouldn't be a way for me to see it.

"Freak! Murderer! Psycho! I'm telling! I'm telling everyone!" Maybe I sounded like a five year old but I didn't care at that moment. I reached the door in a new record, I did it without tripping on anything! And I shoved the door open with all my might, and it smacked right into the person who was on the other side.

"What the fuck!?" My heart jumped at the voice and the source it came from. "What the hell are you doing in my shop brat!? And what the hell are you doing smashing the door into me?"

"Chimney!" I squealed with delight before I literally propelled myself at him, arms around neck and possibly strangling the life out of him. "Oh my GAWD am I glad to see that you're not dead yet!"

"If you don't let go of me, I may very well be dead." He said before shoving me off of him. He stepped around me and reached into the door where, you guessed it, the light switch is! The magical switch of loveliness flashing a light across the shop. Wow, right next to the front door, who would have thought that. "What the hell did you do to my shop!" His mouth hung open as the cigarette he had been smoking fell out. He was quick though, despite his age. He caught the burning fag with his bare hands, burning himself in the process, but he managed to get it back in his mouth.

I looked over my handiwork, the half dozen stars I had hurled hadn't done _that_ much damage. Sure one had hit a barrel that is leaking oil, and one had his a hydraulic hose for a lift. And sure one had gone through a window to a gummi ship, but the other three had simply hit a few paint cans… that were now oozing across a counter that seemed to have important looking blueprints spread across them. Blue, red, and green. Pretty!

"Something wrong Cid?"

I heard from behind me. I didn't turn around, I completely froze. It was… _him_ The devil!

"Stupid brat ruined my shop."

"But! You were murdered and I heard something in your shop-" As if on cue, on perfect cue no less, a nice cute black cat came trouncing over to Cid before rubbing against Cid's leg. Which in turn left green and blue paint on his pants since the cat seemed to be covered halfway with it.

"What has she done to you Mittens?" Cid picked up the cat and held it arms length away from him. I stared dumbly at this, the prospect of it all. Cid.. Has a cat? And he likes it? _What the hell?_

But wait! The body! "But there's a body over there!" I pointed to… a pair of pants, laid across a trolley that was pushed under a gummi ship, and a pair of boots sitting on the end of it. They looked like they were covered in… hee hee oil. Oops.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Cloud said as he walked or rather… brushed by me. Cid grumbled some before entering the shop something about 'brat' and 'home'. Cloud just inside the shop, his hand on the doorknob before he turned around to face me. "Go home." It wasn't a suggestion.

That's all he said to me, and I stood there gaping at him. The corners of his lips curled up just the slightest as he lowered his head a bit, a shadow crossing his features as he closed the door slowly. The hinges shrieked with each second, and then he slammed it shut and the door was locked.


End file.
